


Everything, Anything

by samskeyti



Category: Sea Wall (2012)
Genre: Community: poetry_fiction, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the poetry_fiction July Challenge prompt:</p>
<p>  <em>The first rain reminds me<br/>of the rising summer dust</em></p>
<p>-Yehuda Amichai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything, Anything

Thing is, every story spiderwebs back to the same story. 

The sun flares light, splinters around your hand when you stretch it out into the distance, when you turn your wrist and squint at how a hand is everything, and everything is distance and sun, surrounding it.

You know you want everything to be a photograph, an instant snapped off from its future, singular and possible the way anything is possible. The way a foot — bare, tentative — is before and after and another story ( _please_ ), but also the same.

The way out of nowhere, out of sun and sand and the most banal weather you could remark upon, comes Anything.

So. Rain reminds you of summer. Snow and Christmas stockings — summer. A pond in late, deserted autumn, still and watching for the sun. For anything. French bread and car windows open for the merest strand of breeze. London and the number nine. And ten, eleven.

Rain. The whisper of it, the slender drift of it, groundward until each droplet splashes, falls and alters and you love words, love the shape and the sound and the run of them, even now with fingers in your ears and sand for your head, even now it’s all, always looping back, into this. Even now that it’s always this story.


End file.
